


THE PACK

by MaryLouLeach



Series: THE PACK [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Lev, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ukai Keishin, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assault, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Domestic Violence, Drugged Drink, Drunk Bokuto, Drunk Kenma, Eating Disorder, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Ennoshita Chikara, Omega Heat, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kenma, Omega Noya, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Suga, Omega Takeda, Omega Yachi, Omega Yaku, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Omegaverse, Possessive Alphas, Pregnant Sex, Pups, Self-Doubt, Sexting, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Song fic, Strip Poker, Valentine's Day, alpha daichi, alpha shimizu, beta kinoshita, beta narita, can be part of the King and Lionheart story or stand alone, mentions of self image problems, pack mentality, pregnant Suga, talks of sexual assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: here's a collection for you of one shots I'll add tags as I go, but for the most part here you go. If you have a song in mind message me.





	1. Young and Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot based off of Lana Del Rey's Young and Beautiful. Ukai and Takeda are in love but not on the same page.

Takeda woke before the sun was completely coming up, the window had been left open to allow for a cool breeze, the summer was warming up early this year. The volleyball advisor snuggled closer to the warm body that laid next to him. 

 

He blushed, blinking against the strong arm he used as a pillow, his fingers ached to run over the perfect pectoral that was within direct sight. His lips pressed against the hard muscle, smooth and welcoming. 

 

This was all too good to be true, how could someone so beautiful and strong have any interest in a loser like himself.  This was something he had learned in school, from middle school on up reconfirmed over and over again through the years.  He was dull, unattractive and plain no alpha would ever bond with him.  And then there was Keishin after a few drinks once their team got through training camp no real injuries, and thank god no drops. They had met up at a bar with some parents, Keishin had come on strong when he was hit on by some pushy alphas. Not only that but he didn’t let another team’s omega coach come too close either. 

 

Takeda had thought it was a dream, when he was kissed. Even now having Ukai’s hands hold his face, his body crowding him. Asking if they can go back to their room, he hadn’t tried anything other than kissing and some pretty heavy petting but other than that the Alpha kept himself under control. 

  
  
  


Just like all the other mornings before, Keishin was gorgeous. Especially in the early morning with the slow rise and fall of his sculpted chest, pink nipples bright against the slightly darker skin usually hidden beneath a t-shirt or tracksuit. 

 

Takeda’s boyfriend/lover/fuck buddy definitely tanned at the beach, nothing overboard but enough to highlight all his right attributes, down to the six pack and lean waist.

 

Takeda slowly skimmed the surface of said muscles, starting at the shoulder a place he liked to rest his head after a long day of teaching and advising. This place that smelled like home, a mix of cologne and sweat that was uniquely  Ukai. 

 

The advisor knew he should get up and go for a jog, he needed to fix himself, compared to this man he was a skinny mess. Ukai had a body that screamed athlete, and Takeda was the opposite. He wasn’t a fool he had seen Alphas pass him up for less prudish more suitable less neurotic Omegas. 

 

The doubts started to rain down, what was he doing? This man hadn’t said love, they had started kissing and one thing led to another and was he even truly a boyfriend? What if Kenshin was only seeing him as casual friends with benefits.  

 

Takeda always jumped to conclusions, Ukai didn’t deserve that, what had he done to attract the athletic coach? Was he being too clingy, he was sure that it was Ukai to ask every time, and he always woke before the Alpha so he didn’t think Takeda was clingy. At school he avoided too much contact they didn't eat together so no one would guess they were dating? Fucking? That they were anything other than colleagues. 

 

If he wanted to hold onto this golden haired god he had to change himself, he had decided this several weeks ago, so morning jogs became a thing. An exhausting thing, he cut back on what he ate to the point that eating anything made his stomach want to turn. 

Ukai sat up hearing the click of a door, he frowned Takeda was gone again, that was the second week in a row. He had offered to go jogging with his boyfriend but the Omega turned him down every time. 

 

Was he a bother to the smaller man? He thought they were taking it slow, Ukai wanted to bring up bonding as soon as possible but every time was a bad time and anytime he tried to track the Omega down at work to have lunch together the man was in the library or surrounded by brats or colleagues. 

 

It was endearing to see the teacher working with the brats, he truly cared about their futures and troubles. He would make a wonderful mother, how was he still unmated?

 

There was something Ukai meant to ask the omega, and that was how he knew the former coach Ukai. The two would not have crossed paths because Ukai senior had only worked with Alphas and the omega hadn't ever played volleyball or any sports.

 

However his grandfather had damn near put him in a choke hold when he found the Omega’s scent on him. How did Grandfather even recognize that scent? That and he got a lecture, something he really didn't want to hear from the old man. 

 

No way they had dated, Grandfather was too hung up on his deceased wife, he had said “Be good to that one, he’s a catch. And if you hurt him I’ll find you and you know I will. Take this slow you monster he’s a fragile one. He’s had it rough.” Old man was way to honorable to lay hands on a student but he still went out of his way to ask Keishin how the omega was doing and if he'd finally woken up and broke up with the idiot grandson. 

 

What did Grandfather mean anyway by take it slow? Takeda was a bit jumpy but he didn't come off fragile?

 

There was a knock on the door Ukai had been daydreaming for an hour, he jumped up wearing only a pair of boxers he went to the door chuckling, his boyfriend had locked himself out.

 

Except that's not what greeted his eyes, instead it was some Alpha a young one, maybe college student, touching his Omega. 

 

“Whoah. I don’t mean any harm sir, I found him near the building I recognized him because he goes jogging every morning. Not to bad for such a little guy, but he collapsed at the entrance.” 

  
Ukai took the weak Omega, “Sorry. I’m just dizzy.” His omega groaned eyes still closed.

 

The kid could smell the thick scent of territorial Alpha he was happy to hand the little guy over and back up slowly, anyway he had sniffed the omega before knocking, he smelled delicious. Why were all the cute ones taken.  That alpha should take better care of his omega.

 

After all Glasses-san was beautiful and it figured he’d have a meathead boyfriend, the guy was ripped, ugh he really needed to work out more.

 

Takeda was being stripped it felt nice, someone was talking to him and he was given water he drank greedily but a large hand that rested over his smaller shaking ones tilted the glass away from him. “Slow or you’ll be sick.” 

 

Takeda hummed a thank you he tried to go slower, he felt hot all over maybe leaving before having a bite was a bad idea.

Then the cool of a showers spray was on his body and he sighed his eyes still closed. “You’re  beautiful.”

 

He thought he heard over his shoulder, he had to be wrong they don’t talk like this. Hands ran over his body from his neck down, he felt his back pressed into a solid wall of muscle and just at his lower back something twitched with interest, something he knew all too well. 

 

He sighed pressing himself backwards grinding himself against the growing erection. The Alpha growled with excitement.

 

Ukai ran his soap slick hands down Takeda’s sides, frowning at the feel of ribs and hip bones. He wouldn’t be letting the Omega out of his site now, and the man was working too hard if he was skipping meals. No this wouldn’t due for his beautiful Omega, not at all Ukai would make him eat in bed today, it was after all a weekend, then he would spend the time fucking him. 

 

Excited at the idea , the alpha nipped at the exposed neck while his soapy hands took the twitching member of his love and started to pump.

 

Some alpha’s didn’t bother with an omega's dick thinking them just a wasted appendage but Ukai loved every part of Takeda and he had discovered early on that his omega was sensitive to touch especially here oh and another place.

 

Ukai nipped at his lover’s neck the warm spray of water soaking the two of them. He was sure to rinse them off, he needed takeda and now. They could have a bath afterwards in between sex sessions. 

 

He quickly shut off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap his still weak omega up in, the smaller man whimpered from lack of contact. 

 

“Soon.” Ukai promised princess carrying the dark haired Takeda back to the bedroom. The Alpha was hungry to be sheathed inside the tight welcoming body he knew so well. 

 

Takeda yelped  when he was suddenly entered he let out surprised cry but it soon turned to energetic groans.  They were young and had all day, Ukai would take it slow later, but for now he wanted his beautiful Omega under him, heavily scented and satisfied. 

 


	2. SOMEBODY  I USED TO KNOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi broke up, Daichi doesn't know why and Suga has a secret. based off of a song by Gotye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll have another chapter with these two returning to this story line

Daichi had read the text, looking for some clue as to why it was over. Why did he break up with him out of the blue, through a fucking text. And to make it worse he couldn’t contact Suga because he had changed his number.

 

He gripped his phone, and then there was the sound of the doorbell and a light hesitant knock. The alpha was sure it was his omega returning, but instead there stood two Betas

 

“Narita? Kinoshita?” He frowned confused, the taller of the two held his hands up in a non threatening manner.

 

“Listen, Daichi-senpai. We didn’t come to cause any trouble but Suga-san sent us to collect his things. He said you would have them boxed up.”

 

The alpha growled pulling the dark haired college student into the flat slamming him against the wall near the door. 

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Senpai! Please!” Narita tried to pry his former captain from his boyfriend.  “Suga asked we come and pick up his things. We didn’t come to fight. “ The blond’s voice was shaking, his hands held the muscular forearm. “We are all friends. Yah? We didn’t come here for this. I know you’re angry but-”

 

Daichi let the beta go, pushing himself away from the two he ran a frustrated hand through his dark locks. 

 

“It’s been a month and he changed his number, he broke up with me through a text while I was at work! All his fucking text said, he hopes we could be friends later in life. And that he needs me to box up his clothes and whatever items I thought fair to give him. Now he sends you two to pick up two boxes of junk and clothes. He can take it whatever for all I care, even the fucking clothes he gave me. But he owes me an explanation! Did he find someone else?” Daichi’s teeth were grinding his eyes narrowed on the two Betas who were backing up towards the door.

 

“This is low! Call him now! Call him now.”

 

Narita looked to Kinoshita nervously, they knew what they were getting into when they accepted this mission. However it was hard to say no to a pregnant Omega, he needed his clothes as long as they would fit, he cared about his photo album and whatever else Daichi would give him back.  He had warned the two the ex captain would be angry but they had accepted this task, knowing sending another alpha would insight violence and an omega wouldn’t be able to withstand the anger radiating off of the territorial alpha.

 

“I can’t.” Kinoshita winced, “I can tell you there’s no one else. He just needs his space Daichi. We were just as shocked by this whole thing but I know you two will work it out eventually. Just let him have his space, he’ll come around.” 

 

It wasn’t enough for Daichi then he heard the phone vibrating in Narita’s pocket, the ex teammate reached in glancing at the ID he winced, Daichi didn’t need to know anymore he snatched the phone from his friend, possibly ex friend. 

 

“NO! Don’t upset him!” Narita tried to grab his phone back he was pushed back into his boyfriend Daichi pointed to two boxes in the small living room. “Daichi-senpai!” 

 

“Hello Narita? I was just checking to be sure everything went alright.” 

 

“So that’s it. You send your friends to collect your things! As if us being together is reduced to that! I thought you said you were happy! So happy you could die. How cliche!”

 

“Daichi?” Suga sobbed.

 

“Don't sound like the wounded party. You fucking broke up with me through a text! A fucking text then you change your number. You didn’t have to cut me off like we were nothing, didn’t we mean something or was it an act? “

 

“Daichi I-”

 

“Fuck you, you don’t talk you listen. You have have treated me like a stranger this whole time I tried to text you back to call you, I wanted to be sure you were safe, that you’re okay. Your parent’s refused to tell me where you are, they said they cut you off. No one will meet my eyes and you were my best friend. You just left me in the dark. That’s so low. I hope you are happy with your life, I’ve already got on with mine. I’m glad someone came to get the stuff I almost tossed out. If you see me out on the street don’t fucking acknowledge me. I don’t even need your love anymore, you aren’t even somebody I used to know, you are nobody. “

 

Daichi couldn’t control his anger, he had gone from sadness, desperation to anger in the past month. He was hung up on anger, the ache that had somewhat dulled at torn open hearing Suga’s soft voice, and the anger came roaring to the surface. He had no control of the words he was speaking, or the tears running down his cheeks. 

 

“Goodbye Sugawara-san.” Daichi hung up the phone cutting off another sob, refusing to feel bad he tossed the phone to Narita and pointed at the two boxes he had packed a month ago and stills sitting in the hall.

 

Narita angrily grabbed one box and directed Kinoshita to get the other not bothering to remove his shoes.

 

“Daichi-senpai.” Kinoshita waited for his boyfriend to leave, but the ex captain held a hand up.

 

“Save it. I don’t even care anymore. I guess I wasn’t enough or who knows. He’s obviously taken care of.”

 

“Don’t give up on him just yet.” Kinoshita pleaded whispering low, “Sometimes people we love do things to protect us from ourselves.”

 

Daichi frowned “Good luck on the bar exam Daichi-senpai.”

 

The beta had wanted to say something more, to explain the whole silly mess but he had been sworn to secrecy by his ex vice captain. 

 

He wondered what it would take to get the two to talk, he had heard from a friend at school that pregnant unbonded omegas had harder pregnancies, that it was dangerous for a male omega, more so than a female. He got what Suga was trying to accomplish but it wasn’t fair to the baby or to Daichi-senpai. 

 

What if the alpha really did move on, he would have to keep a closer eye on the situation and maybe contact more of their friends. This couldn’t be left like this, Daichi deserved to know he was going to be a father, even if Suga was of a mindset he would never know. 

 

Hinata had said as much to Suga when he showed up looking ready to faint in their dormroom. They both agreed Daichi-san wouldn’t be glad it was over, even if that's what he told himself. Such a mess, he hurried to carry the box down the stairs and out into the parkinglot. Why was love so complex. 

  
  



	3. poker face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> never play cards with kenma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some fluffy fluff, just a day in the life of our college boys

Kenma was pretty sure the strip poker was Bokuto-san’s idea, however he was holding another full house in his hands and wondered how much more the other three were able to hold out. Games were Kenma’s forte, though he couldn’t really remember if he’d played poker before it wasn’t very hard to get the hang of things. So it wasn’t very long that Bokuto, Akaashi and Hinata were in all states of undress. 

 

Bokuto admired his nearly naked Akaashi, realizing he was the only Alpha in the room wasn’t exactly a bad thing, he had hoped to see more of the beautiful boys, as a joke of course. His Akaashi was enough for him, however the idea of three near naked omegas was any alphas dream. 

 

“Kenma you sure you don’t want a beer? “

 

“I’ll take another one.” Hinata hiccuped, Akaashi still held the same one from an hour ago. 

 

“No, don’t like the taste.”

 

Hinata smiled “That’s a lie you just don’t want to turn into a kissing demon. I remember the last party-” He hiccuped. 

 

“That is not what I remember. Besides I only kissed you on a dare.”

 

“It was funny, I thought Kuroo-san was going to explode from jealousy, my Kageyama scented me for the rest of the night. It was cute. Making him jealous earned me cuddles. He never cuddles.” Hinata giggled swaying slightly.

 

“I think Chibi-chan’s had enough, maybe we should call it a game and let him dress, Kageyama should be finishing up the latenight setter’s practice.”Akaashi watched the small spiker look down at his cell with squinty eyes. Yes, definitely had one too many. 

 

“He gets to do all the fun stuff, why don’t they let us spikers go to their super secret setter’s practice.” Hinata whined. 

 

“This is why I don’t play college volleyball.” Kenma yawned flipping through the cards in his hands making sure they all faced down before shuffling. 

 

“Don’t get your boxers in a twist.” Akaashi took the can of beer from his friend, “It’s just a bunch of alpha’s beating their chest, just one more way to exclude us from their little inner circles.” 

 

“Now, Akaashi that’s not it. It’s just geared towards that position. You don’t see me complaining.”

 

“Because you’re a “ hiccup “ spiker. It’s cause I’m short right? They hate me cause I’m short. Just say it.” Hinata put his chin on his fist trying to look unbothered.

 

“No, I’m pretty sure they don’t hate you. They hate your territorial alpha. “ Kenma said this without looking up while shuffling the cards.

 

Bokuto frowned, is this what omegas talked about, he thought the guys on the team were great. 

 

“At least you don’t have the assistant coach trying to get your numbers. I wish I was short apparently he’s into taller omegas. That had Bokuto’s attention his head snapped up, “What!”

 

“Didn’t I tell you?” Akaashi took a swig from his beer. “He offered private lessons if I was-”

 

“I’ll kill him!” 

Akaashi winced, this was why he didn’t drink, he never intended to cause problems and had been ignoring the more aggressive advances from the older alpha. 

 

Kenma started dealing the cards while Bokuto was starting to scroll through his contacts, Akaashi grabbed the tall Alpha’s phone. 

 

“Nope. Not gonna start trouble. I’ll tell coach if I can’t handle it myself.”

 

“No, you tell coach tomorrow. Or I get suspended for killing a trespassing alpha.”

“That’s cute.” Hinata hiccuped again, “ Kageyama never gets jealous. Well other than the kissing thing but I think it was more territorial than anything.” 

 

Kenma hated bothersome conversations, he knew that Kageyama loved Shoyo, the alpha was always glaring at anyone omega or alpha that got too close to the fun loving Shoyo. And from the kiss and bite marks lining the Omega’s neck and chest, Kageyama really liked to mark what was his. Kuro was the same way, this made the omega blush again.

 

Bukuto grabbed his phone back, deciding he wouldn’t text the older man but at the next practice he would make it very clear who Akaashi belonged to.  He glanced over at Kenma, it wasn't a wonder why Kuroo wouldn’t push for Kenma to join the men's volleyball team. They could use the setter’s skills in observation and tossing but his cute size would make him a target for advances.

 

Kenma had the best poker face they were hard to decipher and the little jerk managed to have all the best hands. Hinata was scratching his head “I fold!” he threw his cards down, Akaashi did the same, glancing over at Hinata, “By the way Hinata-san, that’s quite the collection of hickies.”

 

Kenma and Hinata blushed bright red at the mention of it, Kenma blushed recalling his own collection just under his collar no thanks to Kuroo.

 

Bokuto sent a quick text to Kuroo-san, 

 

OwlAce: KUROOBRO WHERE R U?

KUROBRO: I m still at work. running l8r than I thought.

OwlAce: I would hurry if I were u.

OwlAce: Playing poker with Ken-chan having a few beers he’s not much of a drinker.

KUROBRO: I’ll pass I hate cards

OwlAce: strip poker. 

KUROBRO: WHAT!

OwlAce: yeah. With chibi and Ah-chan. I had no idea hickeys could turn that color. Some alphas are beasts.

KUROBRO: I m ON MY WAY! U BASTARD!

  
  


“Looks like Kuroo will be here. Dammit another fullhouse Ken-chan I think you’re cheating.”

 

“No I think he’s a poker faced demon! That's it for me. Pay up Bokuto-san.”

 

“This is my last sock. I quit! Ken-chan are you sure you’ve never played this game before.”

 

Kenma shrugged, “Not in real life. I guess maybe when I was six I played on an old computer. I don’t remember really.”

 

“It’s cold in here can I get dressed now?” Hinata held his knees to his thin chest.

 

Just then Kuroo and Kageyama burst through the dormroom door both out of breath.

 

Kuroo zeroed in on a fully dressed Kenma and he thought his long legs would give out, he had run at a dead sprint the whole way to Bokuto’s dorm. He’d met Kageyama halfway and when he mentioned strip poker the other was racing him to the door.

 

He was now lifting his tipsy omega up glaring at a boxerclad Bokuto, “Where are his clothes?”

 

Kenma pointed to a pile near the small computer desk. 

 

“Oh, I guess we are, hiccup, going now. Bye ever-hiccup one. Yama yama says it’s time to go.” The room fell silent and it was Bokuto who said

 

“Yama?”

 

Akaashi hissed at the idiot beside him and quickly sat down in his lap to prevent any violence from their teams setter, who at the moment was struggling to get a t-shirt on the tipsy spiker. 

 

“”Kenma next time play for money.” Kuroo was standing his boyfriend up and buttoning his coat. Bokuto learned two things that night, one that Kenma was a card genus and two he needed to place hickies higher for all the world to see. 

 


	4. midnight show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto/Akaashi Bokuto meets Akaashi's newest boyfriend.
> 
> read the tags and warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all your wonderful comments not just here but on my other stories!!!! everyone is so awesome! Sorry for the length of this one. It's a little dancy dance song by the killers.

Akaashi was a beautiful dancer, Bokuto wouldn’t lie he loved to watch his best friend dance. They had been childhood friends and people often thought the two were together, he would quickly correct anyones assumption, Akaashi was just a friend. It was proof that Alphas and Omegas could be friends.  At least Koutarou told himself this everyday, everyday since they had sat on the swings at daycare waiting for their omega’s to pick them up. They were always the last two, and Koutarou would push Akaashi then jump on the swing next to him and race to catch up. Keiji’s usually straight face would change into a big smile and he would giggle, saying “If you close your eye’s Ko-chan if feels like you’re flying.” Bo had thought so too and little did his childhood friend know he was watching his face while he closed his eyes.

 

They went to school together and it wasn’t a surprise that Bokuto was an alpha everyone had already known but when Keiji had presented he stayed home refusing to leave the house. Bokuto had to nearly knock down his bedroom door.

 

“You’re missing practice!” He sighed as if nothing could be bad enough to skip volleyball, he had made the newly presented omega dress and go to school that day. They walked together like normal Bo complaining about maths and teachers and his new blocking technique that wasn’t working but he would protect it soon. Keiji fell in love with his friend that day, but he would never tell the Alpha, besides when he had finally managed to get the guts to confess he had heard Bokuto’s vehement denial of their being together.

 

It was best to keep it to himself, even after they graduated and both started dating other people, Bokuto never managed to keep anyone longer than a week, he said the dark haired beauties were too shallow and he was currently giving up on love.

 

Akaashi had found a seemingly nice alpha, one with similar dark hair with gray streaks, in fact most of the alphas he dated looked a little like his friend or had similar attitude. Bokuto always got along with Akaashi’s boyfriends to a point. Some tended to be a little too into basketball, baseball or soccer and they always put their sport before Akaashi’s feelings. It was then Bokuto had _“the talk”_ with them and they shortly disappeared.

 

This last current one Bo didn’t like there was something about him, he was smug and a soccer ace, he wasn’t as tall as Bo but he was a close second. He wore his hair spiked up which gave him more height, he always kept Akaashi close like someone was going to steal him away any minute.

 

It was a month into this relationship that Bokuto had started noticing a change in his friend. Long sleeved shirts and sometimes he wouldn't’ answer his calls all together which wasn’t like Akaashi. He was starting to get suspicious but trusted his childhood friend would tell him if something was wrong.

 

Then there was a call in the middle of the night, Bokuto was playing games with Kenma and Kuroo, well they both were losing to Kenma. He was surprised to see his friend’s name show up on his caller i.d.  no one had spoken to Keiji in a week, Bo had stopped by Keiji’s apartment and there was no answer at the door.

 

He had known the time would come when his best friend and unrequited love would find someone but he’d always hoped it wouldn’t be soon.

 

“Akaaaaaashi!” Bokuto answered with an eager smile except there wasn’t a reply, at first Bo thought the line was dead but he heard sniffling, and the Alpha was on his feet dropping the gaming controller.

 

“Keiji?”

 

There was a muffled whine, “Who the fuck are you calling this late? You bitch-” came a very distinctively alpha voice. The sound of a slap had Bokuto growling into the phone. 

 

Kuroo and Kenma were following their friend out the door, keeping the man from running out into traffic he held a phone to his ear. Something was wrong.

 

Bokuto had beaten up bullies before, he didn’t like Alphas sniffing rudely at his friend, or trying to exclude him from their team because of his secondary gender. Bokuto stood for none of it, Akaashi was smart and capable and he kept the owl focused.

 

Now this bastard had called his Keiji a bitch? His friend had sounded like he was crying, was he being hurt? Held down and abused?

 

Anger fueled him forward he ran the four blocks to his friends house unaware of the two cats on his heels.

 

Arriving at Akaashi’s he took the stairs three at a time, the line had gone dead he could hear arguing and the sound of objects crashing around, a thump maybe the sound of a body hitting the ground.

 

“You always make me angry! You make me do this-” Was the last the alpha had heard. He pounded on the door hearing crashes from within, he almost kicked open the door when he remembered he had a key.

 

When he opened the door his alpha scent was released full force, so much that Kenma fell back curling into Kuroo with a whine.

 

Akaashi’s small apartment was wrecked, the small coffee table was flipped over the sour of distressed omega was everywhere. What made the tall white spiky haired alpha lose control was the dark haired soccer ace straddling Keiji near a kicked over flat screen, he had a hand around the smaller man’s neck and his fist was raised ready to strike again.

 

There wasn’t a doubt in Bokuto’s mind that he’d already used his fist on Keiji’s bruised pale face.

 

Kenma shakily pulled out his phone to call the police and Kuroo dove at his friend who lunged at the offending Alpha. “Bo! Don’t kill him!”

Too late the six foot one giant had already tackled the alpha and the two were trading punches.

 

“You bastard! _No.One._ ** _TOUCHES. MY KEIJI!_** “ He punctuated each punch with his angry words.

 

“Bo! Bo! Hes unconscious don’t kill him the cops are coming." Kuroo was trying to pull his friend back.

Koutarou!” Akaashi whined holding a tissue to his bleeding nose, Kenma had pulled the omega out of the way of the fight, there was broken glass everywhere and Keiji had cut his foot. Kenma held his tall friend trying to keep his own anxious scent to himself but Keiji’s was enough to saturate the alpha dominated air.

 

Hearing his name Bokuto was off the unconscious alpha not satisfied with breaking the man's nose or three ribs he sent another hard kick to his side, “Enough BOKUTO-san!” Kuroo was sure he was going to have a fat lip himself from trying to hold  his friend off the now unconscious bastard.

 

Bokuto was lifting up the bleeding Omega, “We need an ambulance. Keiji’s hurt.” He panted turning in circles with a wincing dark haired omega.

 

“I’m fine, put me down it’s all superficial.” Akaashi breathed unsteadily his head resting on a strong shoulder.  The Alpha heard none of it, he realized then the state of undress his best friend was in, the sound of police officers coming down the hall had him on edge he growled aggressively. Bo pulled his coat off, Keiji's shirt was ripped and there were bruises lining the omega's hairless muscular thighs.  The omega was in his boxers and Bokuto wouldn’t let anyone see his friend like this. The large alpha continued to cradle the omega like a child ready for bed he wrapped the thin volleyball jacket around the trembling dark haired man.

 

Kuroo quickly explained the situation seeing how his friend was busy scenting his other friend, they called a cab so Keiji could go to the hospital Bokuto was sure to carry him growling at anyone getting too close, the Omega said nothing just kept his face buried in Bokuto’s scent gland breathing in slowly.

 

Kenma and Kuroo left the two alone, Kuroo hoped his best friend would get his feelings out, he also was reassured that the abuser would spend time in jail.

 

Akaashi held tight to the alpha, thankful his nose wasn't broken and had stopped bleeding, his jaw hurt and one of his eyes was swollen shut. However the familiar scent of dried summer grass and leather was calming. He nuzzled into the warm solid body wanting to stay there nestled and safe, the fear was outside of this scent lingering and threatening to overwhelm. Strong arms clung to him, rubbing circles into his back. He kept his eyes closed and held onto this feeling unaware of those talking around him or to him.

Bokuto carried Keiji home to his crappy apartment, the one he had moved into because it was four blocks away from the omega's. They had wrapped dark haired boy's foot taking shards of glass out, x-rays had shown broken ribs, three of them, two broken fingers and a black eye, there were bruises around the omegas wrists and neck as well as his thighs but thankfully there hadn't been any sexual assault although there was proof it had been an intent. Worse there were signs this had gone on longer than that day, “Oh, Keiji.” Bokuto wanted to cry, they had given the omega something for anxiety and he was leaning heavily into the alpha his eyes still closed. Bo dressed his friend in hospital scrubs given by a sympathetic omega nurse.

 

When they arrived at the apartment he laid his friend on his bed and stripped off the sterile smelling close and quickly redressing the dazed omega in a pair of his own black basketball shorts and university volleyball t-shirt. Keiji was swimming in them but Bo didn’t care he wanted his scent all over the injured omega.

 

Instead he let the smaller man curl into him on the small bed. Bokuto stayed up running fingers through his friends dark hair, they hadn’t slept this close since sleep overs in middle school.

 

“I’m sorry Keiji, I should have noticed. I let you down.” The alpha’s voice shook with sadness and guilt, he ran his long fingers over the delicate skin tracing the bruises and scratches on the omega’s beautiful face.

 

Keiji woke up feeling sore everywhere, still he was surrounded by such warmth and god what a delicious scent. So familiar like running through the tall grass in the summer  near the park he and Koutarou used to play in. Koutarou would always play hide and seek with Keiji and he always managed to find him no matter where he was.

 

He opened his eyes slowly, confused at first that only one eye seemed to want to open, a shaky hand touched his swollen lip and then left eye. Fuck, that bastard caught him with a heavy right, and then the night came back to him.

 

Bokuto felt Akaashi awaken, his body moved slightly then stiffened, there was a silence in his breathing before it started to speed up. “Ssssh, Keiji, you’re safe. I’ve got you.” Bokuto started to scent his friend again. “You’re safe. You’re safe.”

 

Akaashi didn’t know why but he broke down and cried clinging to his friend. He had tried to break up with the big alpha, the omega had enough of his abusive ways. He had tried to erase Bo’s number from Akaashi’s phone and that had been the last straw. Unfortunately all hell broke loose from there.  

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Akaashi was a beautiful dancer, Bokuto wouldn’t lie he loved to watch his best friend dance. The way his black shirt shifted in sync with his beautifully sculpted body. The skinny jeans he wore were gray and hugged all the right places leaving little to the imagination. He looked so free, his smile was something Bokuto never got used to staring at, and it had been so long since one had appeared these last few months. 

 

Tonight they’d decided to go out and cut loose, it had been over three months and Akaashi stopped jumping or flinching when alphas got too close. Bokuto was always there to offer a hand to his shoulder or secure one around his friend’s waist during that time. 

 

The omega hadn’t slept in his apartment in three months, even though Kenma, Hinata and Suga had gone with Kuroo to clean it up. Their friends had all donated things to replace the broken items. Daichi who played on the same men’s team with Bokuto had brought a new coffee table, Suga had replaced the broken coffee mugs. Kenma donated a playstation 4 to replace the xbox, he wasn’t a fan of the xbox. Suga had washed everything in the apartment to rid of the scent of the alpha, he bought new sheets, comforter and pillows with new pillow cases. The omega was quite determined.  Even the usually stoic Kageyama had replaced the broken vase and picture frames with new ones, it was surprising that he added pictures of Akaashi and Bokuto taken at games and some of Akaashi laughing with Suga and the others. The alpha was surprisingly soft hearted. Still Akaashi stayed the night every night curling up next to Bokuto and when the nightmares came the Alpha was sure to hold him tighter and make them go away.

 

So it was beautiful to watch Akaashi’s lean body dance in the crowd of people, he was currently moving with Suga ignoring any would be interruptions trying to cut in. Daichi-san had left to use the bathroom and Bokuto was ignoring the waitress that kept trying to get his attention.

 

Some Alpha had come up behind Suga wrapping his arms around the gray haired omega and lifted him up and turning him around so he was now being held chest to chest to a drunk blond who had one too many. Akaashi started to push the man away only to have the stranger’s friend starting to back Akaashi against a wall. Bokuto was already cutting through the dancing bodies, his eyes narrowed on the two bastards.

 

“Let go! I’m not interested! I have an alpha” Suga hissed pushing at the stronger man’s chest.

 

“Come on sweet thing, I saw how you were dancing why don’t we go somewhere and have a little one on one dance. We can keep a secret.”

 

The asshole sniffed at Suga’s neck causing the omega to fight harder.  

 

“Hey! No means no!” Akaashi snapped trying to pry the man off his friend. Suga was starting to whine, when the bastard continued to sniffed his neck and even tried to nip him just above his scent gland.

 

Akaashi was taken by surprise when the blond’s friend a taller thicker alpha started to aggressively hit on him, he tried to back away hating how the man made him flinch away from his touch. “Come on beautiful I won't hurt you in a bad way. I have a blanket in the backseat of my car.” Akaashi was dizzy, he felt sick and not from the two drinks he’d had. When his forearm was grabbed he felt himself start to sway. Then he was released almost immediately the Alpha was thrown like a bowling ball he rolled into an empty table just off the dance floor. Several people were starring the loud music was still blaring.

Suga’s struggles ceased once strong hands pulled the idiot from him, he nearly fell back but someone was there to steady him, to scent him and hold his trembling body.

 

“Didn’t your alpha teach you that's not how you talk to an Omega especially one taken!” Kuroo growled. He had arrived late with Kenma, Daichi had just come out of the restroom when Kuroo noticed what was playing out, he caught Bokuto starting to make his way through the crowd but he wasn’t as far from his friends. The tall lean alpha with his cat like reflexes cut through the dancing crowd in time to catch the fucker that dared sniff at Suga’s neck. The gray haired omega had helped him and Kenma finally admit their feelings. He’d helped Kenma through some anxiety attacks when Kuroo wasn’t around and dammit he was just a good friend and so was Daichi. So seeing these two drunk idiots attacking his friends made him snap. Daichi was right behind him. Kenma just stood out of the way on his mobile playing some new game. Knowing there was never anything to worry about when his boyfriend had Daichi and Bokuto around.

 

“Sssh, you’re okay, you’re okay.” Bokuto carried his friend off the dance floor, they were outside and Keiji was clinging to Bokuto trembling.

 

“I’m sorry I was just scared, they were harmless.” He sobbed into his friend’s strong shoulder.

 

“Those fuckers,  I should have beaten him within an inch of his life for touching **_my omega._** ” he grumbled.

 

Bokuto started to scent Keiji who had stopped crying, instead he pulled away his glossy eyes wide.

 

“Bokuto-san? Ko-?”

 

“They’re always looking at you, alphas should just look down. I want to punch anyone that touches you. I’m sorry they ruined your night, I wanted you to feel happy and safe. You’re safe with me.”

 

“Ko-chan.” Akaashi sniffled wiping at his eyes, Bokuto was cupping his face his thumbs swiping at the tear stained cheeks. Golden eyes were narrowed looking into Akaashi’s own gunmetal blue.

 

“Say that again?” Keiji whispered. 

 

The owl frowned. “You’re safe with me.” Bokuto replied with a frown.

 

“No, you said _my omega._ ” Keiji's eyes were wide and pleading. 

 

The taller man stiffened, golden eyes focused on the beautiful dark haired omega, the pad of his thumbs caressing Keiji’s flushed cheeks.

 

“I love you Keiji Akaashi. And that’s not the two drinks I’ve had. You're such a good thing. Everything about you, I love." 

 

“Love me? Say it again.” Akaashi held onto his friend’s shirt front.

 

“I love you. You Keiji.” Bokuto was prepared for the let down, prepared for the _we’re friends,_ speech. What he wasn’t ready for was his friend pulling him close by his own black t-shirt, then stepping on the tips of his toes to reach the alpha’s half opened lips.

 

“I love you too. This has been my secret since middle school. I can't keep this secret anymore. I love you, everything about you even your stupid overprotective reactions that spoil me. “” The alpha’s eyes were owl like. He then lifted Keiji up over his shoulder,"Hey!"

 

“We’re going home.” Bokuto stated hurriedly hailing a cab and sending a text to Daichi that he was leaving with _his omega._

 


	5. want you back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita/Tanaka to a little song by Cheryl Loyd

“This is a first, we haven’t gone out for dinner and a movie since, well a year now.”

 

“It hasn’t been that long,” Ennoshita laughed at the crossed arms and narrowed eyes of his best friend, “Fine, it’s been that long, but if you remember I said we’d never go to another movie because you started yelling at two kids that were being too loud. Then you removed your shirt and challenged them both. “

 

“You left out the part where they had made a comment about Noya so I was defending his honor.”

 

“Not that you had to, he was just as ready to fight those alphas as you were.” Asahi had to pick him up and carry the small omega out, while he shook his fist and yelled. Chikara smiled recalling just how angry his short friend could get over being mistaken as a kid. 

 

Ennoshita had to admit that night had been fun, they’d all gone out together and if he was correct it was that night that Noya and Asahi started dating.

 

“So you going to tell me what happened?” Ennoshita sat down with his popcorn they sat just where Tanaka liked, right in the middle row perfect view of the screen.

 

“Hmm?” Ennoshita distracted himself pushing popcorn into his mouth nervously, carefully watching his bald friend out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Hmm, indeed. Here, I got your favorite candy. And you know I’m asking about Saito-kun.”

 

“Saito-kun?” Chikara frowned as if the name rang no bell. 

 

“Yeah, the arrogant prick shorter than me has dumb quaffed bangs looks like he fell out of bed and didn’t dare brush it. Stupid shoe obsession. You know your boyfriend and I’m guessing he’s your ex.”

 

“Well you guessed it we broke up.” Chikara shrugged and put more popcorn in his mouth wishing for a change of subject. 

 

“What? Really I’m shocked. “ Tanaka smiled sarcastically grabbing a handful of popcorn he threw some up to catch in his mouth. “Yes! Seriously finally. He was a douche, I don’t know what you saw in the guy. He was loud and obnoxious. Always bragging about being a basketball ace in highschool, oh look at me I’m gonna be ace at university.”

 

“Right who does that.” Ennoshita shook his head at his ex teammate. “By the way how is the volleyball club?”

 

“Great, soon I’m going to show those bastards what a real ace is!” Ennoshita started to giggle as his friend made a fist, speaking louder than needed.  

Seeing Chikara smile and laugh was big deal, Ennoshita had always been Ryuu's childhood friend, and Tanaka knew how to read him, vice versa, seeing him sad over a piece of trash like Saito Reo was a waste. So he made a decision, to make it a night worthwhile.

 

“That’s it! Screw the movie-” Ryuu was on his feet.

 

“What it hasn’t even started!” Ennoshita protested as Tanaka stood up, he was then pulled up as well and lifted as if he was weightless over his Alpha friend’s shoulder, “Hey! Tanaka. Put me down you prick!”

 

“No chance, we are celebrating tonight with drinks!”

 

The Alpha didn’t notice a dark haired alpha with bedhead and red Jordans standing with an shorter omega watching him with narrowed eyes.

 

“Onward to the bar!” The bald alpha pointed with his free hand, another securing his friend over his shoulder, the alpha laughed manically. 

 

Ennoshita was beet red when Tanaka put him down but they were outside in the cool air the Alpha removed his own coat and put it around his friend’s shoulders.

 

“Wear this. It got cold fast. Now forward march! Drinks on me!” The two headed to Ennoshita’s favorite bar, the young omega unable to protest. 

 

Unbeknownst they were being trailed.

 

The two childhood friends made it to the bar, laughing and joking about past antics. Ennoshita noticed how Tanaka stayed close an arm around the omega’s waist the alpha trying not to shiver.

  
Knowing Ryuu he wouldn’t take no as an answer so Ennoshita enjoyed the warmth of his friend’s old letter jacket and the nearness of the taller Alpha.

 

Reo wasn’t ever going to be anything more than a boyfriend who he couldn’t see a future with. He thought he could love Reo, but his personality wasn’t the best. Sure he had beautiful abs, and a confidence level that was through the roof but he had been shallow.

 

His comments about two of Ennoshita’s closest beta friends who had announced they were going to be married, they had been homophobic and down right mean. So what if Narita and Kinoshita were both male betas. They had been in love since highschool, and remained devoted to each other throughout. They’d faced enough ridicule and even physical violence having to defend their right to love one another.

 

The last straw had been Reo trying to delete Tanaka’s contact information with Kinoshita and Narita’s. The omega had yelled snatching his phone away, he’d let the alpha know he wasn’t the boss of Chikara and the omega wasn’t going to be pushed around.

 

They hadn’t even slept together, and Chikara realized that deep down inside he always knew that he and Reo would never be serious.  No matter how he closed his eyes, Reo was not Ryuu.  

 

Ennoshita had tried to give up on his childhood friend by dating alphas that looked and sometimes spoke like the over confident alpha with the closely cut hair but at the end of the day these generic versions were just not the real thing.

 

They would never be Tanaka no matter how hard they tried, and they never measured up.

 

“Hey stop spacing out! I ordered us two beers and we will toast to being free.” Ennoshita smiled, he had missed his friend. Unrequited love sucks, Chikara mused sadly. 

 

“Hey! Look who’s here!” Noya called out approaching the booth where his friends were sitting, the band had started to play and the place was crowded.

 

“Noya!” Chikara waved his short omega friend over, getting up to greet Asahi as well. The tall Alpha embraced the dark haired sleepy eyed omega easily. 

  
“We didn’t mean to interrupt your date.” He yelled over the band.

 

“Naw, you’re not interrupting our date at all.” Tanaka pulled a now blushing Chikara down into the seat next to him so the other couple could sit next to each other.

 

Chikara had thought to protest it wasn’t a date but Tanaka had gone and implied it was, his heart did a doki doki. He was still wearing the alpha’s jacket for god sake, of course they would think it was date.

 

He would clear it up as soon as there was an opening, except the drinks arrived and the other couple was so lovey dovey playing catch up.

 

Chikara hadn’t laughed like this in ages, he’d forgotten how explosive Noya and Tanaka could be once they crossed paths. Asahi kept apologizing for the loud voices that only grew louder with each drink. Chikara only leaned back unaware of the arm draped so casually over his shoulder.

 

After Ennoshita's fifth beer he decided to stick with water, one of them would have to be sober, Noya and Ryuu were in the middle of a drinking contest. This could possibly end badly he glanced over at a slightly worried Asahi. 

 

"I'll be back. I have to use the restroom, keep an eye on these two while I'm gone Asahi." Ennoshita smiled patting his tall alpha friend on the shoulder, the bunned giant shook his head eyes pleading.

 

"Hurry back. I don't think I can handle these two on my own." 

 

Chikara couldn't wipe the grin off his face, this was better than any night spent with that idiot Reo.  Nearing the bathroom he was brought up short when someone caught his arm and he was pulled into a side room where it was quieter away from the loud band. This room had intimate lighting where more couples were sitting at darkened booths.

 

Chikara tried pulling his arm free when he recognized the face of the Alpha holding him in place, pinned against a wall.

“So I knew it. You were cheating on me this whole time!” The hand that captured his forearm squeezed painfully that the omega whined. Finding himself being herded then pushed against another wall near the rooms exit, the sound of the band seemed more distant and muffled.

 

“You know I knew it! I never believed he was just a friend, the way he eyes you. Always knowing where you are in a room. It was fucking annoying.”

 

“That's not true.” Chikara hissed not wanting to cause a scene, he kept his voice low, but the grip on his forearm was painful. “We’re just childhood friends nothing-”

 

“Is that right. Why are you too hanging all over each other, going to a movie then restaurant? Everything you would do with me. Look at you, you’re just not even sad about this breakup.”

 

The alpha moved his hands further up Chikara’s arms pressing painfully into his shoulders, “You and you’re puppy dog eyes. Begging to be noticed, to be fucked. We never even got that far. Is that why? You were saving it for that idiot? Answer me!” Chikara whimpered as the words were punctuated with the alpha pushing him hard against the brick of the wall.

 

“You are an idiot. I broke up with you because you’re an idiot.” He hissed trying to pull free, several of the couples were looking in their direction and he was being pulled outside through the exit into the cold night air. Chikara tried yanking his wrist free from the numbing grip, the athlete only squeezed harder causing the omega to stumble forward, rough hands dragging him into a kiss. A kiss Chikara refused to open his mouth to, instead turning his face away.

 

“ Don't be that way Chikara, I want you back Chi-chan.” breathless and wet against Ennoshita's cold cheek. 

 

“Don’t call me that! Let me go. “ The omega hated being crowded, he pressed himself back against the cold brick of the alleyway. There was no one around to hear him, or to help, Chikara was starting to feel sick. 

 

“Why are you so hung up on him? How is he better than me? I’m a star athlete I was the ace of my club in highschool. In another year after our current ace graduates I'm next! That guy and me, we are about the same height, why are you so fucking-”

 

“He isn’t a giant asshole, he’s kind to his friends and supportive. You are a homophobic piece of shit. Ryuu treats me like an equal and you only see me as an object. Even now you’re reacting because I’m with him and not you. And I love him.”

 

Chikara didn’t care if this idiot knew his feelings, he could at least tell someone, but it earned him a hard slap to the face. The shocked omega slide down the brick wall, scratching the back of his arm, stars dotting his vision. Fucking alphas with their heavy hands. He could taste blood his lip ached definitely split he didn’t have a chance to react with cutting words, suddenly his ex was groaning on the pavement next to him holding his nose a swift kick to his side made a bone breaking sound.

 

Chikara was suddenly lifted to his feet pulled into a tight hug, then the solid body stepped back cupping his face, a thumb’s pad rubbed gently over his swelling lip. 

 

“Has this happened before?” A deep feral growl demanded.

 

The omega was speechless, still in shock by what just happened, he’d never been hit before in his life, and certainly not by an alpha.

 

When he didn’t answer his current unrequited love growled again taking that as an affirmative. Tanaka turned away making sure to keep the shocked omega behind him and the former ace was ready to continue the beat down on the one who dared strike Chikara.

 

  
“Mine.” the alpha snarled, and Chikara threw his arms around the alpha’s waist, “No! Ryuu please don’t. Leave him.” He pleaded, “He’s not worth the trouble.”

 

“You’re bleeding.” Ryuu grumbled leaving the moaning alpha holding his bloody nose laying on his knees head rolling on the cold cement.

 

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” Chikara panted, swallowing the fear and possibly the few beers from earlier back down.

 

“I’ll kill him!” Ryuu was vibrating with anger and this was the first time Ennoshita had witnessed his alpha friend in such a near feral state. 

 

“It’s the only time he’s ever done that, I may have pu-pushed him-” Chikara refused to let Ryuu go, this was his fault things could get out of hand. 

 

“This is not your fault!” The alpha swore causing the omega to flinch then he swore under his breath again, turning completely to face the dark haired omega. 

 

Strong arms surrounded Chikara, “I went looking for you, you were gone too long, I followed your scent.”

 

Chikara was surprised, did Ryuu really know where he was at all the time? “What you said just then was that how you really feel?” The Alpha was scenting the top of Ennoshita’s dark head. “Do you really love me?”

 

The omega held his breath unable to speak he only nodded, fuck it the night was ruined anyway. “I know you don’t feel the same way-” his friend pulled him into a suffocating hug, his chin rubbing the top of Ennoshita’s dark head with more ferocity. 

 

“I love you.  So, stop dating idiots that aren’t me.”

 


	6. Marry you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little ditty by Bruno mars. remember the tags here and though it's rough at the beginning it has a happy ending.

Narita blinked his eyes, well eye, it seemed one didn’t want to open quite so much. Something was covering his face and it smelled of plastic he tried to move his hand but they both felt heavy and sluggish. Someone was at his side flashing a light at him, he squinted and tried to move away, bad idea. He felt a surge of pain in his ribs and his arm left and right side. Well that feels wonderful.

 

A person he didn’t know, a nurse? With blond hair she was speaking but his heart was pounding in his ears. He tried to speak but something was in his mouth and he felt his throat tighten.

 

The blond was talking again pulling his hand away from the stink of rubber and plastic, he tried to move his head to pull the thing out. He heard a beeping to his left starting to accelerate.

 

Where was he? Where was Hisashi? Why were they choking him?

 

“Take a deep breath and then breathe out.” The nurse put her hands on his chest trying to get him to focus, he nodded and did as she said, panic was threatening him.

 

Something was pulled from his mouth, he felt it slither from his stomach up his throat and he took a deep gasp, it hurt but it felt more normal and the plastic feeling was gone.

 

“Hisashi?” his voice sounded like a frogs rather than his own and he coughed, although coughing caused him to feel a blinding pain.

 

Then a warm hand was grabbing his good hand, the hand that wasn't bandaged or aching, there were tears. “Kazuhito.” Kinoshita was on his knees kissing the bruised knuckles, his face bruised and a cut above his temple. Kazuhito drank in the image of his first and last love, aside from a bruise around his chin and above the temple he looked worried but who hurt him?

 

“Your beautiful face! Who-” he demanded to know who touched his beloved.

 

“Sssh, I’m fine. It’s you, I was worried about. Just stay still no moving.” The blond cupped his lover’s face placing their foreheads together. “I thought I lost you.”

 

“Did you say yes?” The dark haired beta asked causing the blond to laugh.

 

“You idiot. Of course I said yes. Yes. Kazuhito Narita I will marry you. Just don’t ever scare me like that again.”

 

“What happened?” Narita hugged his lover close, he had loved him since grade school, his heart was overjoyed that he said yes.

 

“I said yes.” Hisashi sniffed cupping his fiance’s hand in his tighter. “Then two alphas started hassling us for being beatas in a same sex relationship,  we tried to walk away but they followed us. I just wanted to go home but you wanted us to go on the ferris wheel, these jerks started pushing and a fight broke out, you kept yourself between them and me. This angered them more, one picked up a bench. You pushed me out of the way, they kicked you and I tried to make them stop but they pushed me aside. Then Tanaka came flying out of nowhere with Asahi on his heels.  Those two alphas tried to runaway from them.”

 

“Tried?” Kuzuhito coughed, wincing with every flare of pain it caused, Hisashi wiped at his own eyes then quickly brought a straw to his loves chapped lips before continuing. 

 

“They’re in intensive care upstairs.” It was just like when we were kids but  this time it wasn't just Tanaka and Noya. It was Tanaka, Ennoshita, Noya and Asahi coming to our rescue.  “

 

“Tanaka? Ennoshita, Noya and Asahi-”

 

“Yeah, that’s right idiot. What have I told you about going up against alphas. We showed those bastards. They obviously didn’t know you were apart of a pack, you’re a very important part of a pack.” Tanaka growled his hands in his pockets he had no mark on him, he balanced on the balls of his feet. Ennoshita rolled his eyes and entered the room.

 

“How are you feeling Narita-Kun.” He placed a stuffed crow and a get well balloon near the window.

 

“I-I’m fine.” Narita automatically replied still trying to process everything. 

 

“Liar.” Noya leaned against the door, “You look like shit. I wish I would have gotten a few more kicks in before the police came but Asahi pulled me off. Although what he did to that guys arm he's one to talk.”

 

“He swung at Kinoshita, it was self defense.“ Asahi smiled bringing in some flowers he placed them near the balloon.

 

“Lucky you were all there.” Narita frowned. 

 

“We were spying.” Asahi confessed, everyone hissed at him, but the two betas just looked at their friends confused.

 

“Well Kazuhito was practicing in front of a mirror all morning, and he even practiced with Ennoshita.” Tanaka offered, causing his injured friend to blush. 

 

“You did?” Kinoshita sniffed, giggling into his lover’s hand still leaning down near Narita’s bed.

 

“This is why I need to lock my door.” Narita groaned. 

 

“It doesn’t matter I have a key.” Tanaka replied with a shrug. 

 

The beta swore under his breath but still had a grin on his face, his friends were the only family he had. His own family had disowned him in highschool when they found out his sexual preference to same sex males.

 

It was Tanaka’s father who took him in and gave him a place to live, the alpha was like his alpha children he didn’t care who the Beta loved.

 

“Boys you better not be harassing my poor Ka-chan!”

 

“Saeko-nee!” Noya smiled embracing Tanaka’s eldest sister and his favorite  blond alpha. The girl squeezed the smaller omega and nuzzled his head, then went straight to her adopted brother’s bedside.

 

“Those bastards! I’ll kill them.” She growled turning to her brother “I hope they can’t breathe without help-”

 

“It’s been taken care of.”Ryuu assured her.

 

“What happened son?” Ryuu’s father entered now the crowded room, Asahi pulled Noya out and Ennoshita followed after he was embraced by his boyfriend’s big sister. The dark haired omega burned red whenever she forced scented him and his boyfriend would burn with anger only to try and cover up her scent with his own. It had been an ongoing battle since middle school and Ennoshita just went with it.

 

“I asked Hisashi to marry me. He said yes.” Narita announced to his family. There was a loud congratulatory pat on the back and embrace for the blond Kinoshita. Saeko continued to run her hands over the betas dark hair. She was taking in every bruise and cut, listening to Narita’s story of what happened and then her brother’s side.

 

“I’m sorry we were so late, we lost you guys after the roller coaster.” Ryuu refused to meet his friend’s eyes.

 

“You came just in time, Kinoshita is fine and you saved us. It’s worth it, Hisashi said yes. It’s a beautiful night after all. ”

 

Ryuu smiled brightly “That’s right! Welcome to the family brother!” He bearhugged the unsuspecting Kinoshita.

 

“It’s a beautiful night. I’m totally going to marry you.” Narita laid back, even though the pain was starting to become noticeable he didn’t care. He didn’t notice a nurse entering administering pain medication she was rather nervous around the many alphas that were keeping close to the young beta. He was obviously very well loved and cared for, his sister kept checking on his pain asking the nurse what indicated her brother was in pain, he was very stubborn and wouldn’t admit it.

 

The nurse thought the blond alpha was very sweet to be watching out for her younger brother and was sure to check more often that the young man was aright.

 

“Well leave the wedding preparations to me, dad and whomever will join the Kinarita wedding committee. I’ll just ask you a few questions and we’ll get venues set.”

 

Kinoshita and Narita looked over at the blond who stood with her hands on her hips, “I can’t wait to start hitting on your single friends. “

 

Narita laughed despite his broken ribs, and ended up coughing which set off an alarm. He wheezed but a big grin was plastered on his face even after the pain medication was administered through an iv. “I love you.” he whispered before passing out.

 

No one knew if he directed that at his sister or his love but either way they were both smiling.

 

Suga entered slowly carrying a vase of flowers with a gray stuffed bear, “He’s asleep-”

 

“Woah, who knocked you up?” Saeko gasped. She could smell the sweet scent on the unbonded omega.

 

“Sssssh!” Suga hissed, “Please. I’m not announcing it yet. I came because I got the text from Kinoshita.”

 

The blond made a face then a light bulb went off “Daichi? That’s you-”

 

“He can’t know!”

 

“Please, sis it’s a bit complicated.”

 

Suga put a hand to his slightly swollen belly, it had already been five months soon he would know the sex of the baby and he was exhausted.

 

“Fine. But The truth is always the best way. Anyway are you joining the committee? For wedding planning?”

 

Suga smiled and nodded “Count me in!”

 

Saeko was very interested to find out what was going on, but she'd get the info from her currently drugged up little brother, she'd known Suga long enough to consider him family. If that Daichi did something that caused the omega to break up with him and cut him off then she'd personally break his legs, but if this was something else then it needed to be fixed. She knew what it was like to be raised by one parent and always wanting the other. If there was a way to help two knuckleheads clear the air then she'd pull her resources aka the old volleyball team. For now they had  a groom to get on the road to recovery and wedding to plan. 

  



	7. wrecking ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama

“What did I just say?” Kageyama groaned he head butted the wall, his fists both came up and punched the solic tile of the locker room. “What did I just do!” he growled, he didn’t register the burning pain in his bleeding knuckles, he didn’t care. 

 

He tried to breath but his heart ached, his chest was tight, “What did I do!” The young alpha yelled to no one but himself.

 

Hinata was blind, his eyes were leaking faster than he could keep up, he sniffed. “What did I just do? What did I just say!”  He felt sick and his legs pushed him forward until he slammed into a solid wall. 

 

Hands were tilting his head up, words were being spoken but the little omega hear nothing all he could manage was tears and sobbs. 

 

“Woah, Chibi-chan? Uh-hmm. Ah.” The tall blond with the undercut looked around holding the sobbing Omega’s face. The smell of distress made his stomach hurt. He didn’t like omega’s for this reason, they were all tears and so many fluids. The tall alpha clicked his tongue piercing against his teeth. 

 

“Dammit.” He grumbled pulling the usually radiant ball of sunshine to him, arms tightly embracing him. He rubbed the small trembling back, wondering where the hell the kid’s usual bodyguard was. 

 

They stood there for what felt like hours but checking his watch Yuji could see it was only ten minutes. When the younger teammate calmed the alpha felt him pull away, the kids eyes were a mess, swollen and red, he sniffed. “Sorry.” 

 

And Yuji looked at his favorite hoodie, “Gross.” he heaved a sigh “Can’t be helped I guess. “

 

“I’ll wash it.” Hinata wiped at his eyes squinting at the tall winged spiker.

 

“Come on.” The wing spiker took his hoodie off throwing it at the shivering omega.  “Put it on you ruined it.” He forced the tear stained yellow hookie over the orange haired kid’s head, then took the boy’s hand and pulled him towards the dorms. 

 

Tobio left the locker room holding his sore hands, he caught two figures across the courtyard, the blond wing spiker had Shoyo’s hand and Hinata wore the idiots hoodie. The two were hurrying towards the dorms. 

 

The alpha felt his stomach drop, hadn’t the omega just confessed to him, didn’t Shoyo say he had been in love with him since first year at Karasuno? Now he was heading off to seek another ALpha’s comfort?

 

Yuji listened to the sobs of the smallest player on their team, he cringed feeling the heartache and every tinge of dismissal, the stabbing pain of  rejection. The little guy had put his whole being into that confession and Tobio Kageyama had coldly shot Hinata down.

 

He wanted to focus on volleyball, he didn’t  feel the same, he didn't need the distraction. Hinata should just forget about it. 

 

To Yuji’s surprise the omega had managed to tell the alpha he would do his best to forget any unwanted feelings and he was sorry for the encroachment on Kageyama’s important practice time.

 

“That bastard!”  Yuji sarled “I should go and beat some sense into -”

 

“NO! Don’t say anything. It’s my fault.”   
  


“Hinata he has no right to toss your feelings aside. He scented you this whole year, he acts like your bodyguard no one is allowed to be close to you but he won't take responsibility!” 

 

“No. I misread his actions. He was just wanting me to stay focused. I need all the practice I can get, I’m the slowest, the shortest and the least experienced-”

 

The alpha froze, he clicked his tongue ring against his teeth once more, is this how Hinata really felt? Was this how Kageyama kept the omega thinking?

 

“No. you have it wrong. Chibi-chan. Don’t say these things. You are a wrecking ball and players like me have no choice but to take you seriously. And I don’t take anything serious. “

 

The omega laughed and sniffed, he looked like a kid wearing Yuji’s four sizes too big hoodie. 

 

“It hurts.”

 

“I’ve never had this kind of hurt, but I’ve heard it will ease up over time. Here drink this, it’s juice. Get some color back in those cheeks.”

 

Yuji handed a can to his teammate, they hardly spoke and weren’t exactly friends but he couldn’t leave the omega in tears. 

 

“How about we watch something funny, you can sit there until you’re well enough to go home.”

 

Hinata smiled pulling his legs up to his chest he pushed up the mustard colored hoodie’s sleeves, opening the can of fruit juice. 

  
  


The wing spiker thought he deserved a pat on the back he had managed to cheer up the heart broken omega. He chose a comedy they could laugh to, and ordered a pizza, Shoyo was awfully giddy his face looked flushed. The movie ended and he tried to stand, however he nearly fell on his face.  The blond caught the orange haired boy, thinking he was way to light, the kid needed some weight. 

 

“Thanks Yuji-senpai. I should feel home, I mean I should go feel. Home?”

 

“Hinata?” The alpha put a hand to the boy’s warm cheeks.

 

“Woah, sorry Yuji didn’t know you had company.” Takeharu chose then to entered into the shared dorm. “Oh, Hinata-kun?”

 

The Omega was nuzzling the reddening alpha. “So kind. So nice. Thank you.” The alpha had grown up in all alpha household so being scented by an omega was a different experience. He’d never heard and Omega purr before.  He couldn’t say it was a bad experiencing. This little omega was a wrecking ball indeed. 

 

“Shame on you Yuji, you know Kageyama has scent marked-why are you giving him alcohol? He’s not old enough to drink!”

 

“Alcohol?” Yuji gently pushed the orange haired Spiker away, he grabbed the now empty can of fruit punch only to read the alcohol content. 

 

“FUCK! Where did this come from?”

 

Takeharu blushed not knowing how to handle the omega now nuzzling him, the two alphas swallowed nervously.

 

“My brother gave them to me. “

 

“You should have warned me. Now look. He didn’t even eat and now he’s drunk.”

 

Hinata sniffed “Do you hate me too?”He asked sadly as Takeharu pushed the smaller boy away from him. 

 

“No, that’s not it. Takeharu is just stinky after work. And he’s a bit of a jerk.” Yuji supplied sticking his tongue out, he didn’t expect the Omega to climb into his lap and fall asleep. 

 

“Oh my god this is cute!” His roomate snapped a picture, the alpha lifted the small boy and put him to sleep on his bed, removing the boy’s shoes. 

 

“He looks younger while he’s asleep. Do you know who his roommate is? We should text someone that he’s here?” 

 

Yuji shrugged, he didn’t know anything personal about the omega, he only ever teased him. 

 

He noticed a phone that wasn’t his or his roommates on the ground vibrating. The name flashing on the screen was BAKAYAMA. Yuji wondered if he should answer, he looked at the sleeping younger teammate. 

 

He shrugged, why not that bastard deserved to be put in his place. “Chibi-chan’s phone.”

 

“Let me talk to him.”

 

“Can’t he’s busy. I’ll let him know you called though.”

 

“Fuck-”

 

“That’s not nice Tobio-chan. Why do you care, you rejected him. He has the cutest purr, I wonder what other sounds he makes that are cute. Night, night.” 

 

Takeharu frowned looking at his friend,  the blond ended the call and smiled. “I’ll explain later. Just know that idiot had it coming! And I’ll need your help. “

 

“Sure, Captain. “

 

“I’m not the team captain anymore.”

 

“Sorry, old habits.”

 

~0~

 

Hinata was so embarrassed when he woke the next day, however Yuji was the one to apologize. He had a headache making it home to his dorm room.  His roommate wasn’t in. “That’s relief.” Hinata didn’t want to explain to Noya what happened. He had been encouraging him , it would hurt to recap the whole situation. 

 

He just readied for class, the odd thing was Yuji was suddenly walking with him, Takeharu was the same. It was nice making new friends, Kenma however was suspicious of the new  Hinata fans. 

 

Shoyo found it easier to hide from Kageyama behind the two tall teammates. Bokuto and Kuroo weren’t impressed. They thought Yuji was a playboy and they were disappointed that Kageyama had turned down their spiker. 

Kenma spent most of his time with Shoyo the two clung to each other, the smaller omega needing comfort his heart breaking.

 

Kageyama was different, he had bandages on his hands and coach reprimanded him for it. During practice the spiker had opted out of practicing with him instead. Takeharu would set for him, leaving Kageyama to practice with Yuji, the guy who had some shiteating grin on his face. Twice Tobio had accidently set a ball to the face. 

 

“He is the cutest thing.” The blonde sighed watching Hinata try his hand at setting. 

 

“Fuck off.” Kageyama growled. 

 

“Oh, give me time I’ll get those little shorts off. “ Kageyama couldn’t help that the ball slipped and hit the idiot wing spiker in the face giving him a bloody nose.

 

“Yuji-senpai!” Hinata came running up holding a towel up for the alpha. 

 

“You stink!” Kageyama growled turning on his heel and walking away. 

 

Later the alpha wanted to apologize to Hinata, recalling his heart expression when he said he stunk. He waited for practice to be over and hurried outside to catch the small omega. He found Kenma scenting Hinata, complaining of the smell he had from the unknown alpha. 

 

Kageyama tried to approach the two omegas but he was cut off by that bastard spiker, “Chibi-chan!” Yuji lifted the omega over his shoulder “You promised we could go to the arcade! Let’s go! Ken-chan! You come to-” Yuji reached for the gamer but a territorial Kuroo appeared pulling his omega back. 

 

“We have plans!” Kuroo wasn’t impressed he worried that the Playboy Alpha was messing with his friends fragile emotions. 

 

“Is he watching?” Yuji surprised Kuroo by whispering low. 

 

“Put me down.” Hinata giggled not hearing the conversation. Kuroo got it then and a grin spread over his face. 

 

“The arcade would be fun, but we’ll leave you two love birds to it.” Kuroo lifted his mate up in a similar way tossing him over his shoulder. 

 

“Hey!” Kenma snapped.

 

Kageyama was alone, his friends were Hinata's, and now he was at war with Yuji the idiot. Hinata was his! He had said those things because he was an idiot now there were other alpha’s circling. 

 

Hinata he had to talk to him before it was too late, his feelings couldn’t have changed in the course of two weeks. Maybe he could convince him, after all they were a team. Kageyama’s volleyball was shit lately, he needed the small omega not just for kicks but in his life. He felt so alone. 

 

That jerk Yuji was a playboy anyway, Hinata deserved better, Kageyama wasn’t so conceited to think he was the best for Hinata. However he knew he was better than that alpha. 

 

Hinata was a wrecking ball, and Kageyama felt shattered without him and because of him.

 

“Hey there cutie.” Kageyama was not stalking the blond bastard and his Hinata. He was merely walking around the arcade to waste time. He could see Hinata trying to avoid two alphas. 

 

He growled wanting to swoop in, where was that damn playboy, didn’t the idiot know Hinata was so oblivious of surroundings. 

 

“Come on give us a chance, come sit in my lap we can share the race car games.” The more aggressive of the two grabbed the omega’s wrist. That was it, Kageyama growled pushing his way past the spectator. He pulled the Alpha touching his spiker’s wrist, “MINE.” he snapped pushing a surprised Hinata behind him. 

 

“Sorry, didn’t know he was taken.” The two backed away, weary of the taller dark haired alpha.

 

“Kageyama?” Shoyo frowned, but there wasn’t time to ask questions, the hoodie he was wearing was pulled from him cast aside, and the alpha pulled his own black hoodie down over the small Omega. 

 

“What-”

 

“I love you. I’m an idiot. I never meant to shut you out. You win, I’ll never walk away again! Please. I love you.”

 

The omega was pale “I like you too.” He whispered before heated lips came down on his. 

 

“That took long enough.” Takeharu sighed patting his friends back, “Now you’re going to be bored having no one to play with.”

 

“It’s fine. I always have you.”  The blond watched the dark haired alpha lift up the small omega and carry him over his shoulder. There was a smile on Chibi-chans face. 

 

“It was fun.” He slapped his friend’s shoulder, the two went to collect his hoodie, that damn territorial alpha had just flung it aside. 

 

“Ah, young love.” 


	8. Someone like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daichi and suga make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to jamingspacejam for helping me figure this one out. And to all of you follow this! love you! find me on tumblr or instagram. anywho! thanks for commenting and reading and being awesome!!!!! MIND THE TAGS!!!!

Saeko Tanaka sat glared across the living room at the stranger that was helping Suga with his bags of groceries. 

 

So this was the scent she kept smelling on the younger omega, the hair on her arms and neck automatically stuck up and she held back a growl. She couldn’t hold back her own instinctive scent, this alpha had his nerve sniffing around someone’s omega. Well Daichi-san didn’t know that his ex was pregnant with his baby or that Suga never wanted to break up. 

 

Oh, kids these days just made life naturally so damn complicated, well Saeko had to act quick. It was underhanded, but she wanted Daichi and Suga both at the wedding and as it was they weren’t even talking. Daichi thought Suga found someone else, and Suga thought he was doing this for Daichi’s good. Where he got it in his head that the alpha would find a bondmate and a child as an unwanted weight, well it was beyond the blond. 

 

She loved her surrogate brother and he was about to take a big step in his life, besides he was just getting out of the hospital after being cruelly attacked. Those bastards had gotten theirs, they were still in intensive care, their families tried to press charges however they didn’t expect to be challenged by a tenacious lawyer. She smiled again, Tsukishima Kei had asked for his father and mother’s help the flashy lawyers didn’t take any pay and they just showed their cards to the supposed injured party. The man’s face had paled and he had refused to take the case, no one would go up against such a name as Tsukishima. 

 

Saeko almost felt sorry for the freckled Omega that was dating the cold Tsukishima Kei. 

 

“Let me put these groceries away and I’ll sit down and help with the planning. Do you want something to drink?”

 

“No. I’m fine, but let me help you put these things away.” Saeko glared at the alpha, a classmate of Suga’s who also was helping.

 

She waited for the lesser alpha to take leave not bothering to introduce herself or shake his hand when he was introduced. He only smiled politely unwilling to challenge her, “Well Koushi-kun I’ll be going. Thanks for the help with my essay. You are way too smart to be attending community college.”  Saeko snorted at the ridiculously obvious pick up lines but kept her thoughts to herself she didn’t say goodbye when the dark haired alpha waved goodbye and took leave. 

 

“I actually have to go I forgot I promised I’d cover the shop while my stupid brother was off with sweet Chikara. He better hurry and propose before I snatch him away. I love that kid and don’t want him to be taken by some lesser alpha.” 

 

Suga smiled “Oh, Ennoshita only has eyes for Tanaka. “

 

“I hope so. Anyway raincheck?” She held her arms out and embraced the pregnant omega. “Don’t over do it! Now, let me rub the belly.” She grinned placing her hands on the small baby bump, too small, she worried about the gray haired boy. Her idiot brother had said that Asahi had gone as a stand in to Suga’s first appointment only to break down and cry seeing the first ultrasound. And so her idiot brother went as an alpha stand in and he ended up scaring the doctor after growling possessively, anytime the doctor had tried to touch Suga. So it was dear sweet Narita that went and Narita reported back that the baby was healthy but they should know the sex of the baby at the next appointment.

 

She felt a kick and her face burned red at such an intimate thing, “I feel you little one. Be good and eat your lunch.” She hugged the slim boy, hating how Narita had said the doctor wanted Koushi to gain more weight. However he was having a hard time with morning sickness still. She’d examined his face for any signs of distress and seeing none decided on a quick course of action. She might end up being hated but she knew what it felt like to be a child with one parent. This baby deserved two loving parents.  

 

So when Saeko left the Omega’s home she sent a quick text to Daichi-san, better to beg forgiveness than ask permission. 

 

After sending a text about needing something brought to her at Suga’s she typed the address. Knowing damn well her brother wasn’t with Daichi and also knowing her own sex well enough that the alpha would show up.

 

~0~

 

Suga heard a knock on the door shortly after Saeko-san had left “Did you forget something?” he asked then froze.

 

“Oh, Akira-kun?”

 

“Hey Koushi, you left this in my car.” he held up a scarf.

 

“Oh, thanks come in. Do you want some coffee?” Suga didn’t remember bringing his scarf with him that morning let alone leaving it in the car of his classmate.

 

“I see your friend left.”

 

“Oh, Saeko she had something to do. We were supposed to plan a wedding.” Suga placed a mug of coffee on the table near the alpha. 

 

“I don’t think she liked me too much.”

 

“Oh, of course-”

 

“It’s okay Koushi. Anyway I’ve been wanting to ask you something. Just hear me out.” The alpha stood taking the pregnant omegas hand steering him to sit next to him on the couch. “We’ve been friends now a few months. And I can’t help but notice your alpha is not around and your unbonded. It doesn't take a genius to figure out your having this baby alone. Was it someone from university? Is that why you don’t attend?”

 

“I-well-” suga looked down biting his lip.

 

“Don’t be embarrassed. These things happen, we aren’t our parents. It's the new age and its more and more acceptable to raise children alone. But what if you don’t have to? I’m saying, I like you. I understand you are having a pup, I can learn to love this baby even if it’s someone else's. Or if you decided to start fresh, adoption is always-”

 

“Just stop.” Suga was on his feet. “I would like you to leave.” He placed a protective hand on his stomach, his cheeks burning red.

 

The alpha stood slowly “Don’t be stubborn. I’m offering you something that not every alpha would. It’s an opportunity. Protection and a name.” 

 

“Don’t be an ass. Learn to love it?” Suga had a hand on his stomach, “Adoption? Who the hell do you think you are? This is my child. And I’m not looking for an alpha for him or her. Nor do I need one. Now please leave.”

 

“You are getting emotional. You think you’ll find another offer like mine again? Who will want a used omega? ” The Alpha growled advancing on the omega pressing a hard finger into Suga’s sensitive chest. Causing Suga to stumbled back onto the couch, Akira followed him down pinning the smaller man against the couch’s arm.  Leaning his long body into the smaller man, a hungry gleam in his dark eyes. 

 

~0~

 

Daichi was sure he broke several laws racing over to Suga’s still in uniform, he had just got off a double shift.  How could he be so dumb, of course Suga was staying at Hinata’s family home. Shoyo was living with Kageyama now, and the house was empty since his sister went to school. 

 

He arrived at the house not missing the unfamiliar car in the driveway, he stood in front of the door ready to knock, but his fist refused to do just that. What was he going to say, what would he do? Saeko was supposed to be there but he didn’t recall her driving a car, she usually took the bus. Did Suga have a car? Should he knock? What if Suga found someone else?

 

‘Then I’ll wish him nothing but the best.’ Daichi knew he would never find someone like Suga again. He had thrown himself into as many shifts as possible on the police force, today he had been forced to take tomorrow off. He felt so weary now standing there, in the cool spring air, like a coward.

 

That's when he heard a crash and the muffled cry, instinct took over and he kicked open the door.

“Get off!” Suga pleaded, “Please. You’re hurting me.” the omega sobbed. 

 

“You fucking threw coffee on me you little bitch-”the hand that was going to come down on the terrorfied omega's face never did.

 

Instead there was a deep territorial growl and someone pulled his wrist back causing him to both the stranger and the omega pinned beneath him. 

 

“Who the hell are you?” The stranger demanded, then he paled seeing the fierce alpha cop. 

 

“Woah, officer it’s not what you think. This little tease. I would never. How did you get here?  Who are you now?”

 

Daichi looked over at Suga who was sitting up a hand to his protruding belly, the omega was trembling and tears streaming down his pale face. 

 

“The baby’s alpha you ass. This is my pups father.” Suga sobbed shakily starting to stand. 

  
The officer was pinning the smaller alpha to the ground, a hand twisted behind his back, “Stop! Ouch! It hurts!”

 

“Let him go Daichi, he’s harmless.” Suga wipped at his eyes, “He’s just an asshole.” 

 

“Doesn’t look like your the alpha from where I’ve been standing these last five months.” the Alpha growled causing the omega to whimper. “The little slut has been flirting openly with me. Pretending o be vulnerable. I didn’t even know he was pregnant until two months ago. Ouch! That hurts! “ Akira squealed as Daichi twisted the alpha’s arm harder, nostrils flared. 

 

“You don’t get to talk about him that way!” 

 

“Oh, so now you show up? Where were you Mr. Dad these last five months?”

 

“Please just let him leave. He’s an idiot that can’t read english.”  Suga felt the edges of his vision darken and then the floor came rushing up to meet his face, however Suga fell into darkness before that happened. 

 

Daichi let the squirming little bastard go, just in time to catch the fainting omega.

 

~0~

 

Suga opened his eyes blinking slowly he heard beeping and thought it odd that his alarm was going off in the middle of the day. Then he remembered Akira and then Daichi showing up, he whimpered a hand going to his stomach.

 

“Sssh, you’re okay the baby is fine. No distress. The only thing the old omega bastard was worried about was your weight. And apparently it’s my fault because he was shooting me dark glares. “ 

 

The omega started to speak but the alpha cut him off “No, save it. We will have this conversation but first  you will listen to me talk. I don’t know what the hell you were thinking by breaking up with me. I understand if you don't want me anymore, but if this is my baby I want it. Is this my baby?”

 

Suga was looking at his hands clenched in his lap, before nodding tears started to fall. 

 

“Sugawara Koushi. How could you keep that choice from me?”

 

“I-you.” Suga held back his tears breathing in ignoring the small cramp in his side, “I didn’t want you to blame me for not getting to finish school and it wasn’t fair to you to be saddled with two of us. And why are you dressed as a police officer?”

 

“Who told you that. And I quit school and joined the academy, I just graduated. It’s not important though. Who told you that?”” 

 

Suga bit his lip “You said you never wanted to be like your parents. They married young and because your mother was pregnant. I didn’t want you to give up your life.” 

 

“I meant I never want to be cold and unfeeling with my partner. My father made sacrifices and he never let my mother or I hear the end of it. I was told I was an accident and I never wanted that for my own partner and any pups that may come along.  “

 

“You have your life ahead of you. You would feel obligated to want to be bonded and you would have to support all of us while I finished school. I was making it easier on you. I didn’t want to disrupt your life, you wanted to finish school and you had a plan. ” Suga sobbed.

 

“I had a life! I had it planned out with you in it. Suga! With  _ you _ in it. Then you just fucking disappeared without a word! No one would tell me where you were, Jesus I nearly beat the fuck out of Narita and Kinoshita. I went crazy looking for you. How could you think I would ever be okay without you?” 

 

“I’m sorry I hurt you.”  The Omega winced again shakily taking the alphas hands hesitantly.

The alpha hissed feeling how cold his ex mate’s hand were, he squeezed the smaller hands with his own. 

 

“I fucking love you Koushi. My life is nothing without you. Don’t ever disappear on me again.”

 

“You still want me?” Suga’s voice cracked and his tears were falling. 

 

“Have you not been listening? Yes, I want you. I’ve always wanted you since that first volleyball practice in high school. I’ll always want you. Just say you want me too. Say you wont go off and find someone else. Say you’ll bond with me and you’ll come home where I can keep and eye on you and the bun we have in the oven.”

 

Suga half sobbed half laughed throwing his arms around the alpha’s shoulder’s.

  
“You look quite handsome in your uniform officer Sawamura. “ 

 

“Yeah? You’re not mad I quit school and decided to follow my dad into the police force?”

 

“No. I’m suprised. You said you wanted to be a lawyer of-”

 

“No, I thought that was what you wanted me to do.”

 

“You’re an idiot.

 

“Pot” Daichi pointed from him to his love “Kettle.” They both giggled, and Daichi wiped the tears from  Suga’s pale face.

 

“That guy back there-”

 

“Was just a friend I was tutoring. I had no idea-” The omega shivered. “How did you know where I was.”

 

“Saeko-san”

 

Suga sniffed shaking his head, “Of course.”

 

“It was a good thing too. That bastard I’ll kill him for touching you. For putting our pup in danger for daring to get within a mile of you.”

 

The smaller man jumped causing Daichi to halt his speech in alarm, “What? Should I call the doctor back here?”

 

“Give me your hand.” Suga pulled up the hospital gown he was wearing exposing his small rounded bump, he placed the alpha’s large hand just above his belly button. Daichi gasped, there was a flutter against his hand, then a distinctive kick, his eyes were wide looking at a beaming Suga. 

 

. “They hear your voice. This is the most they’ve moved. The baby must sense you’re the alpha.”  Suga wiped his tears away.

 

Suga looked so small there in that bed, he had lost weight and the old geezer of a doctor had been right. He needed to take care of his omega better, if he had payed more attention Suga would never have these thoughts, and now he wasted five months. He couldn’t even be mad at his friends for going to the doctor’s appointments with the omega.  

 

“I love you Suga. Will you bond with me?” The omega nodded placing smaller hands over Daichi’s still resting on the exposed belly. 

 

“Will you be my date to Narita’s and Kinoshita’s wedding?”

 

The alpha nodded pulling his love into another embrace careful with the small belly between them. 

  
  



End file.
